


We've known each other so long neither of us can remember who's the bad influence.

by hecatesfamiliar



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Holby City, UNIT: the New Series (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Post-breakup, bernie and kate are cousins, european adventures, mentions of berena, mildest angst, not as exciting as UNIT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesfamiliar/pseuds/hecatesfamiliar
Summary: When Kate Stewart finds herself jobless after UNIT is 'suspended pending review' she pays a visit to her cousin Bernie who has also suffered some setbacks recently. The pair of them decide to embark on an adventure together in an attempt to forget their sorrows.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After last night's UNIT revelation and Bernie's recent departure, i felt that we needed this.

Bernie recoiled as she saw her reflection in the black of her laptop screen. She had been scrolling through that particular careers website for longer than she had realised before her laptop had lost power and died leaving her staring back at her own face. Sitting up from her slouched position on her settee, she grimaced at the pain in her back and remarked just how tired she looked, quitting her dream job for the love of her life and the chance to build a family had turned out not to be the best idea she ever had. She was brought out of tearful thoughts by a knock the door.

‘Yes, yes! I’m coming’ she tutted at the second round of knocks. She was met by a face strikingly similar to her own, her cousin, Kate. Kate grinned at her Cousin and stepped over the threshold enveloping her into a bone crushing hug. Classic Kate. 

‘Hello Wolfie’, she said, finally releasing Bernie. 

‘Kate! What are you doing here! It’s so good to see you!’ Bernie led her cousin through to the sitting room, suddenly embarrassed by her little flat in Holby. Kate’s residences had always been more palatial affairs in central London. Bernie had often spent nights there if she was ever in London. Although she knew she never needed an excuse to see her cousin. She suddenly noticed the Standard issue army duffel bag that was slung over Kate’s shoulder. ‘This isn’t your usual neck of the woods’, Bernie probed further, wanting to know why Kate had strayed so far from her beloved London. 

‘Ah yes, well, about that’, Kate cleared her throat, ‘I’m out of a job Bern..’  
‘Oh?’

‘Yep, suspended pending review! Budget cuts and then all our international partners pulled out, Im still waiting to hear back from my contacts in Geneva…and I.. I don’t know what’s going to happen to Os or me or..or.. I.’ Kate’s voice thickened and she struggled for breath for a moment. 

‘Oh, Kate.. I.. I’m so sorry’, Bernie didn’t know much about the nature of her cousin’s job, but she knew how important it was to her carrying on the work her uncle, Kate’s father, had started. Bernie gestured to the sofa where she had been lounging moments before, Kate perched as Bernie wandered into to the open plan kitchen to put the kettle on. ‘Tea or coffee?’ 

‘Erm, coffee please, milk no sugar. …I couldn’t stay here for a couple of days could I? I don’t want to put you out or anything, it’s really just until I can figure out what to do next’.

‘Kate, of course you can stay! It might be a bit cosy…But sure.’

‘Thanks. I.. I just wanted to get out of London for a bit… you know, Recalibrate I suppose..’

‘Mmm,’ hummed Bernie, she didn’t really need to but she wanted to let Kate know she was listening as she bumbled about in the kitchen. Finding what she had been looking for she held up the bottle of Whiskey to her cousin and wiggled her eyebrows.

‘Oh go on then, you’re a bad influence you know!’  
Bernie honked at this being so close in age meant that they had gotten into various scrapes together during their teenage years. She glugged the whiskey into both their coffees with a liberal hand. ‘Well cousin mine, it seems we’re in a very similar boat’ said Bernie taking a sip of her laced coffee.

‘Hah!’ It was Kate’s turn to honk, ‘Is yours rapidly sinking too?’.

‘Mmm’, Bernie took a deep breath, ‘I quit my job’.

‘Why! What happened? Bernie! You loved Nairobi!’.

‘I left for Serena, to come back and be a family… and then she dumped me, so.. Here I am..’. Bernie sighed. 

Kate muttered something about ravens and beheading. ‘So what was the issue?’ She asked, confused.

Bernie sighed again, ‘I think it was all too domestic for her. You know, I think she fell in love with this big macho army medic and when it then when it came to it, it all got too domestic, she said she couldn’t imagine me putting the bins out in my slippers’.

‘God if someone offered to put the bins out for me, slippers or no slippers I wouldn’t stop shagging them!’ proclaimed Kate.

Bernie snorted and swatted her cousin, ‘And that she can’t imagine me being able to push a swing properly.’

Kate cut her off, ‘wait, she knows you have two kids right? Have you ever had any complaints about your swing pushing technique before?’ 

‘Well, no but it wasn’t just that. I think the distance was hard, the loneliness for her, and maybe it had something to do with the F1 she’d been screwing..’ Bernie trailed off willing herself not to cry. Kate was one of the very few people that Bernie could truly let her guard down with, no need for stiff upper lips. Kate put down her drink on the small coffee table littered with medical journals and pulled her younger cousin close so that Bernie’s head was on her shoulder. Kate stroked her back as a few little sobs escaped.

‘Bernie, I’m so sorry, I really thought everything was working out okay, I... you seemed so happy when I saw you at Christmas.’ 

‘I was, we were… Guinevere came along’, Bernie stifled another sob at the thought of her grand-niece and all the Christmasses and birthdays that she would never get to see. ‘and I just felt so invested and..-‘ 

‘Why didn’t you call? When did this happen?’ asked Kate, thumbing tears off Bernie’s face.

‘The day before yesterday, I thought she’d have called before now but she hasn’t.’ Bernie snuffled. 

‘Oh Wolfie, I’m sorry I’ve come at an awful time!’

‘No! its fine! Its nice to have someone to talk to. I haven’t heard from anyone since. Well, and Cam is busy with his placement and Charlotte isn’t replying. I never realised really how I kindo of just slotted in to her world and now Im not sure where I stand with mutual friends and… You know, family, can I still see Jason? How will it affect him? I suppose not really too much as I was never around in the first place and-‘

‘Bernie, it’s not your fault. Have you really been sitting here for 2 days worrying?’ Bernie looked sheepish and nodded. 

‘It’s not really like me but I’ve not got work to keep me busy so…’

‘C’mon, go and get that whiskey, let’s put a film on and cry it out.’ said kate, stretching her long limbs out in front of her before tucking them underneath herself and pulling Bernie's throw of the back of the sofa for the both of them.

‘Who’s the bad influence now… Tiger’.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kate and Bernie begin preperations for their adventure and Kate opens up a little

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope its not too dialogue-y! Enjoy!

'Thelma and Louise? Bernie do you enjoy living in a stereotype?'

'What? Its cathartic!'

'Ugh, if you say so.'

'Oh, have you seen that new one, carol? With who is it? Scarlett Johansson? Or is it Renee Zellweger?'

‘It’s Cate Blanchett, yeah I saw it’

Bernie raised her eyebrows, ‘mmm, and?’

What?

‘Well did you like it?’

‘it was okay I suppose’, Kate kept her eyes fixed on the tv, now playing the opening scenes of Thelma and Louise. Bernie had been trying to coax Kate into talking about her sexuality for years, she now suspected that it had been in an effort to try and take the focus off her own confusion.  
‘Hmm, I rather enjoyed it’, she added.  
___________  
As the final dramatic scenes of the movie played out, Kate’s attention span with Thelma and Louise having given up ages ago, she looked across the sofa to where her cousin was sitting clutching a cushion, legs all curled up underneath her. Even in the dark with just the light of the TV and a little desk lamp Kate could see Bernie’s eyes were damp. ‘We should do a road trip’, she finally said as the credits began to roll.

‘Woah, Kate that’s morbid they’ve just thrown themselves off a cliff, I know things are less than ideal right now but Jesus’, Bernie Joked.

No, Wolfie im serious. We always wanted to didn’t we. Remember, we were going to go around Europe when we finished school’.

‘Mmm, Oh god we were so young Kate, I can remember Cam going off for his first lads holiday when they finished school I was worried sick and they only went to North Wales. I imagine mum was thrilled that our plans never materialised’.

‘Yeah and then you went and threw yourself into a warzone! Oh it was going to be the best holiday, do you remember, before universities and jobs and husbands and children and ex-husbands and Sapphic realisations…’, Kate gestured to Bernie who raised her eyebrows again. ‘Can we at least look into to it?’ pleaded Kate,

‘Kate, we’re the thick end of fifty! We can just up stick and go travelling’

‘Bern, we are actually in our fifties, as gross as that sounds. Why not! I mean we’re not exactly busy!’ Although she hadn’t seen it in years, Bernie knew the look on Kate’s face all too well.

Bernie uncurled her ridiculously long legs and retrieved her laptop from where it had been charging since Kate arrived. Maybe she could placate her by looking into it and finding how it expensive it would be then by tomorrow Kate would have forgotten all about it.  
‘interrailing? Really? At our age?’

‘Yeah! If we’re going to do it we should do it cheap and nasty like we planned when we were flat broke. No business class flights, no plush hotels. I’m talking packed trains and questionable hostels.

Bernie grimaced, thinking both about the hostel horror stories Cam had told her and about the effects that a bed in one of those hostels might have on her poor back. ‘I think we can afford ourselves some luxuries. At least let’s look for an air bnb?’ Kate nodded her agreement as she took another swig from the bottle of whiskey on the table between them.  
A few clicks later and Bernie found herself pleasantly surprised at how reasonably priced the tickets were. ‘Oh’.

‘What?’ Kate enquired, scooching as close as she could to her cousin so that she could see what Bernie was looking at on the screen.

‘Well there’s a deal on, we can get 3 weeks rail travel in all of Europe for £250.’

‘”Oh” indeed’, said Kate reading over Bernie’s shoulder. ‘Does it say when the deal ends?’

‘Mmm, oh, today at midnight.’ Both women’s eyes flickered to the little clock in the corner of the screen. ‘we’ve got an hour and a half, loads of time’. Bernie’s hand hesitated suddenly over the track pad.

‘What? Whats the matter?

‘I don’t want to sound like im making excuses because I would like to go away with you, but.. I’m… I’m just not sure if I really feel like a holiday right now, I’m not sure how much fun I’ll be after... well.. you know. I’ve git a bit of a reputation you see, for running away I mean. A three week trip to Europe might not do me any favours.

‘Bernie, don’t make me say it.’

‘say what’

‘The best way to get over one woman is to-‘

Bernie cut her off, ‘no you’re right don’t say it’

‘it’s to go on a mental 3 week rager with your favourite cousin. Bernie laughed at the thought of the two of them, middle aged, taking on some of the most exclusive clubs of Europe’s capitals. Kate continued, ‘and then its to get under another woman but that’s by the by’.

Bernie tutted, ‘speaking from experience there are we?’ she felt brave enough now to probe a bit further into Kate’s private life which she never really spoke about.

Kate tossed her hair, ‘Maybe…Ok so I do have a bit of experience with the fairer sex, why are you so shocked? We’ve always been alike.’

‘ugh the fairer sex!’ Bernie mocked, ‘why do you have to say it like our parents?’

‘I don’t know, I guess I’m just not very good at talking about it okay! I’m always so confident ,I lead teams every day, speak at international conferences but I don’t know, I can’t… I just..’ Kate sighed, ‘I still haven’t said it out loud.’

‘Said what out loud?’

‘You know, the word for it…’

Bernie searched her cousin’s face for an answer, ‘oohh’, her eyes widened in understanding, ‘lesbian?’

‘No, I.. I don’t know. Maybe not a lesbian.’

‘Bisexual then?’ Asked Bernie. Kate shrugged.

‘Oh I hate labels Wolfie’

‘Okay, no worries’, Bernie held her hands up, ‘but you can say it to me.. Out loud... if you want.. whenever. I know how hard it is.’ Bernie planted a little punch on Kate’s arm which was met with a glare. ‘So, have we had any…Erm’ Bernie gesticulated wildly, searching for the right word, ‘dalliances? Lately?’ Bernie asked.

Kate huffed and rolled her eyes, ‘Honestly, Bernie, show me on the clock where I’ve had time for a dalliance! No, there’s no one at the moment and now the…the research project is disbanded, I suppose there never will be. Look, are we booking this or not?!’ Kate was desperate to change the subject.

‘Oh yeah, sure.’ Bernie decided not to pry further and busied herself filling in the boxes on the interrail website. They decided on a general Europe pass with which, they were free to go anywhere in Europe within their allotted three week time period. ‘Right, so that gives us seven days to plan a route and book some accommodation! I hope the tickets come on time!’

‘Aahhh I can’t believe we’re going’ squealed Kate (uncharacteristically) as the confirmation email came through.

Bernie stretched. ‘Right I think we should turn in. I hope we don’t regret this too much in the morning’, she said nodding to the seriously depleted bottle of whiskey still on her coffee table. ‘I’ll have the sofa, you can take the bed. The sheets are clean on’.

‘Don’t be stupid Bernie, it’s not like we’ve never shared before. Besides, your poor back wouldn’t thank you for a night on this settee’.

‘Wow, I suppose you were really thinking about my back earlier when you suggested that hostel weren’t you!’

Kate grinned as they made their way to bed, excited for their adventures together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes arrive at their first destination. nothing too exciting just yet, i just really love writing the dialogue between them. Basically its just me writing the cool cousin I never had OK. 
> 
> Warning: features Kate Stewart speaking French. (don't worry Bernie will get her time to shine linguistically)  
> I knew my languages degree wuld come in handy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if there's anything you think Kate and Bernie should do on their European tour.

Seven days later Bernie and her huge rucksack fought her way through the at St Pancras station, apologising to every other person she passed who had suffered some kind of personal violation as a result of her bag. Kate waved to her from her position on the platform, of course Bernie could have predicted that ate would have been there first. She looked composed and at home in the busy London station, she had the same army issue duffel bag she had brought to Bernie’s the week before and was busy checking something on her phone, probably train times for when they arrived in Paris.

They had elected to get the Eurostar to Paris and then down through France, into Italy, then Switzerland and Germany although they were both excited by the freedom their passes gave them, after the spontaneity of their decision to go away in the first place there was really a feeling that anything could happen.

‘Morning soldier’, smiled Kate pulling her cousin into a hug.

Bernie groaned at the strength of Kate’s embrace ‘Morning, how can you stand this day to day! I swear if it hadn’t been for my bag I would have been trampled outside M&S’.

‘You get used to it’, said Kate, smiling and not mentioning the fact that she had drivers to ferry her to and from the tower and any other appointments she had during her work day. ‘Did you pop in?’

‘Sorry?’

‘M&S, did you pop in?’

‘Aha’, said Bernie wiggling her eyebrows knowingly, ‘I may have picked us up something for the train’. She produced the top of a bottle of wine out of her tote.

‘Bernie it’s not even eight in the morning!’

‘yeah well, we’re on holiday.’

‘since when were you a shiraz drinker anyways?’

‘Oh, I don’t know. It’s just my go to really, I don’t really know much about wine, its wet and alcoholic’.

‘That’s what she said’

‘Katherine!’ said Bernie in mock offence.

Their train was announced and people crowded the platform all anxious to find their seats and get a good spot for their suitcases. Luckily both Bernie and Kate’s bags could be stowed on the overhead shelves.

They took their seats and Kate began unpacking her headphones.

‘What are you doing?’

‘mmm? Oh I’ve got an audio book?

‘Huh! Last of the great conversationalists you are!’

‘Well would you like to listen too?’ she asked holding out a headphone.

‘No, it’s okay. I brought my French phrasebook so I should probably brush up before we get there.’

 

______________________

They arrived some time later having both consumed half a bottle of Shiraz and some posh crisps. After a stressful jpurney on the notorious Parisian metro (Bernie noted that it was worse than London) they followed the map on Kate’s phone to their Air BnB which was located in the Marais district.

‘This must be it!’ said Kate as they reached number 26. It was a beautiful old style Parisian building which was home to several apartments. Kate scanned the names on the doorbells and found the one which corresponded with the name on her phone. She pressed the buzzer and waited for their host to answer.

‘Oui?’ came a reply.

‘Ah! Bonjour, C’est Kate Stewart. De Air BnB ? Nous sommes arrivées!’

‘ouais, entrez, je suis au deuxième étage,’ said the woman.

‘Bon, merci !’ said Kate as the door buzzed open.

‘Second floor?’ asked Bernie

‘Tres bien dear cousin!’

They tramped up the stairs to find their host waiting to greet them at the door. After exchanging ‘bonjours’ and experiencing the traditional French bise they learned that their host was called Beatrice, she beckoned them over the threshold. Both being from military households, Bernie and Kate were careful to take their shoes off at the door.

‘vous etes jumelles?’ Asked Beatrice, immediately remarking their similarity.

‘Twins? Hah, non! Elle est ma cousine’

‘Ah, mais vous vous rassemblez!’

‘Ouais, je sais! c’était toujours comme ça!’ Kate bantered back and forth with Beatrice, Bernie understood for the most part but struggled to find a place in the conversation to interject. Beatrice made them a caffetiere and began to explain some house rules. She explained that she wouldn’t be staying in the apartment with them, as it was just a little side earner for her. She looked to Bernie,

‘Eehhh, Serait mieux si je tous expliquais en anglais?’

Bernie was a little shocked at a question being directed at her, ‘non, non, tout va bien,’ She said, well, even if she didn’t understand everything, she could always ask Kate later.

Beatrice showed them around, it was a lot lighter that either of them had expected with beautiful wooden floors and white walls making all the difference in such a small space. Bernie noticed some interesting artworks in the living room, typically European, she thought as she studied the female life drawings.  The apartment had only one bedroom which Beatrice said was very common in these buildings, it had 2 single beds but she informed them that the sofa also pulled out into a bed should they not feel like sharing. Bernie smiled at the little folded towels that had been left out for them, a nice touch. Beatrice explained the peculiarities with the shower before taking them back through to the kitchen and showing them all the food they were free to eat during their stay. This included little pots of jam, tea and coffee and she had left a fresh baguette for them to begin with. How very Parisian.  

‘Merci Beatrice! c'est vraiment magnifique! Je suis sûre que nous serons très heureuses ici! Et Laissons-nous les clés sur la table quand nous partons?’ Asked Kate.

‘Oui, oui très simplement!’ Beatrice confirmed. ‘Bon! alors, amusez-vous bien! Au-revoir!’

‘Merci encore! et à bientôt!’ Said Bernie as they stood in the doorway watching their host depart.

Kate finally closed the door, ‘Well she seemed lovely.’

‘Yes, erm what exactly did she say about the wi-fi code?’

‘Oh it’s in the little book she left with all the leaflets and maps’

‘A paper map! How old school! Probably best to take that out with us too.’ Said Bernie as she inputted the WIFI code into her phone. Her heart sank when she saw she had no new messages. Kate on the other hand was busily replying to someone.

‘Who’s that?’

‘Hmm? Oh it’s just Osgood, checking we arrived safely’

‘Mmm,’ Bernie raised an eyebrow, ‘that’s nice of her.’

‘Yeah, she’s sweet. Even when we’re not at work,’ Kate smiled at her phone screen and sent Osgood a little Pusheen cat sticker back to her last message.

‘Did you hear anything more form the review by the way?’

‘Mmm, they’re looking into our spending and trying to speak to our international partners, I feel like I should be there but there’s really nothing I can do.’

‘My fingers are crossed for you, I know how much you love it… whatever it is…’

‘it’s just science really, nothing too life changing, but its what dad started so…’ Kate trailed off.

‘mmm, well, shall we head out? Find a coffee? See some sights?’

‘Good idea, I’ll just have a quick shower, ten minutes, yeah?’

‘Sure,’ said Bernie ripping herself off a large hunk of baguette and slathering it with Beatrice’s homemade jam

‘Bernie that’s for tomorrow’s breakfast!’ scolded Kate.

‘We’re in Paris,

Kate, they’re not exactly in short supply.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our intrepid explorers take on the french capital.

Bernie couldn’t help looking up at the beautiful architecture all around her, She saw people on balconies drinking an afternoon coffee among the stunning facades of old Parisian buildings. At ground level there were lots of cafes where people were sat outside clearly at different points in their day, some enjoying a glass of wine with friends, and some dressed in business wear with tiny cups of coffee. Although, Bernie pondered, we are in Paris so they could all just be on their lunch break. She spotted a few boutiquey looking shops stocking clothing that probably cost more than her entire wardrobe and a few bakeries, one of which she made a mental note of to pop into and replace the baguette she had devoured earlier and maybe pick up a couple of pains au chocolat and maybe some macarons... Of course she had been to Paris before but this time she felt so much more free, she didn’t have to please anyone or worry about small children getting lost, her and kate had plenty of time to wander and soak up all of that famous Parisian atmosphere. The pair walked in companiable silence both taking in their own sights with no real direction until Kate finally spoke,  
‘Now, if I remember rightly, if we carry on down here we should get to the louvre. Its maybe a bit late now but we could go in for a bit if you like?’

‘That’s where the Mona Lisa is right?’

‘Erm, yeah i think so, it’ll probably be really crowded though’ replied kate remembering having been called to the international gallery when the mona lisa had visited Britain for the first time. The mysterious figure in the painting had been brought to life and tried to summon unspeakable beasts. As a result, the mona lisa now housed in the Lourve was a rather convincing fake that Malcom had knocked up during a lunch break one Wednesday afternoon, the real one being held in the black archive just in case.

'Mmm, nah, im not really a huge art fan anyways, besides, we’re on holiday, I’m not sure I want to be cooped up in a museum the whole time, but it would be nice to see the building and the square with the glass pyramids outside’

‘Do you want your picture taken with the pyramid Berenice?’ Kate teased.

‘No… maybe… I thought we could do one of those funny perspective ones where it looks like you’re holding the tip of the pyramid, you know?’ 

Kate snorted, ‘oh yeah, I’ve seen people do those ones at the leaning tower of Pisa, I didn’t know you could do them here. I’ll send one to the boys, I think they’ll like that. I forgot to text when we got here.’ Bernie smiled at the mention of her nephews. Well, not biologically her nephews, but Kate’s children had grown up calling her ‘Auntie Bernie’ so it was hard to think about them as anything other than nephews. 

They walked a little further and were soon confronted with the grandeur of the louvre gallery which really looked more like a palace than anything else. Under the majestic arches a single violinist could be heard playing classical music, neither Bernie nor Kate could place the melody but it was magical, a perfect soundtrack for their visual experience. They wandered through said arches admiring the ornate ceiling and wall carvings, through to the main square which at this time was still bustling with tourists and a lot of pigeons. They did one lap around the square trying to find the quietest place for their ‘photo-shoot’.

‘Here, stand on there!’ said Kate pointing to a raised platform

Bernie complied and looked around, she felt a little embarrassed and usually hated having her photo taken but it seemed that all the other people in the square were absorbed in their own experiences and there paying her absolutely no attention at all. Until Kate began directing her. 

‘Ok, Bern just move a bit to the left and hold your arm up like you’re doing the little teapot song… Ok good now meet you fingers together like you’re holding the top,’ she said looking at her cousin through her phone screen trying to find the perfect angle, ‘hold your arm a little higher and just move the tiniest bit more to the left,’ shouted Kate, before snapping the picture and breaking into honks of laughter at Bernie’s perfect positioning. Bernie dismounted the stone platform and galloped over to where her cousin was still cackling at the photo.

‘Let me see!’ Kate handed the phone over.

‘Hah! Do you want one too?’

Kate nodded and went and took Bernie’s position. She needed a little less direction than Bernie although it took longer to get the shot because Bernie was giggling so hard. Kate beamed at the sight of a genuinely carefree Bernie. They snapped a selfie for good measure and continued on their afternoon stroll. 

‘Hmm, I think its just a hop, skip and a jump to Notre Dame from here. We could go and have a little look and then find a drink in the Latin quarter?’ suggested Bernie.

‘Sounds great, I’m parched!’

After Kate’s stirring rendition of ‘God Help the Outcasts’ outside the Notre Dame, the pair entered the little bar which was already beginning to fill up with people ready to enjoy their evening, they stood at the bar looking at all the different coloured spirit bottles.  
‘im just going to nip to the loo, you can order without me, I’ll just have what you’re having,’ said Kate and she wandered off to the back of the room. 

Bernie carried on perusing the bottles until the green fairy caught her eye. Aha, she thought and smiled to herself.   
‘Oui?’ the bartender gestured to her suggesting that it was her turn to order before she could mentally prepare herself to speak the language. 

‘Erm, deux absinthe, s’il vous plait ?’ 

‘Bien sur,’ said the bartender and began to pour the measures into the little glasses before topping both with a tiny silver spoon and a sugar cube. He then produced another contraption which would gradually drip water onto the sugar cube and into the glass until the absinthe was slightly more palateable. Kate returned from the bathroom to see her cousin sat at the bar on one of the high stools, she was grinning at her, ‘Oh jesus Christ bernie, I was gone for less than 5 minutes! I thought we were going to have a quiet glass of wine!’

‘yeah well.. I thought we could have a quiet… absinthe.’ 

‘That’s not really a thing Bernie.’

‘well its poured now...and I paid…so…’

Kate took the seat next to her cousin at the bar and sighed, ‘what’s a gal to do.’   
They waited the 10 or so minutes it took for the sugar cube to be completely dissolved into the liquid and took their first sip. ‘Mm, that’s not too bad actually’ said Bernie, holding the glass up pleasantly surprised.   
\------------  
That first taste of absinthe was the last thing Bernie remembered when she woke up, presumably the next morning, a bit fuzzy headed. She sat up slowly and surveyed her surroundings. For a split second she thought they had been burgled, their once neatly packed belongings were strewn across the floor. Bernie summised that they had tumbled in a little worse for wear (just like old times) and tried to search for pyjamas. She looked over to the other single bed and saw Kate’s hair, uncharacteristically unruly, poking out from the top of the duvet, ‘Kate?’ Bernie whispered. No reply. ‘Kate,’ she repeated, a little louder. 

‘Uuhhhh’ came a muffled, strained reply. Kate sate up to face her cousin. Her bed hair bore a striking resemblance to Bernie’s everyday look. ‘Why did we do that? I feel like I’ve been thrown out of a plane.’ 

‘Hah, I’ll go and put some coffee on. Strong and hot?’ said Bernie, it was kind of force of habit. 

‘Yes please.’ 

She made her way to the little kitchen, leaving her cousin to ‘sleep it off’ as it were. As she was taking the breakfast things out of the cupboard and laying them on the breakfast bar, she remembered the baguette she had eaten and was supposed to rebuy. Tutting to herself she went back to the bedroom and pulled on her trusty jeans and a jumper. She whispered a goodbye to Kate who may or may not have responded, and left in search of that bakery she had spotted yesterday. Luckily it wasn’t as far as she remembered and when she went in she instantly wanted to try everything, the pastries behind the glass were a far cry from those displayed in pulses. She wondered how many people came in just because of the smell of freshly baked bread. There were a fair few people already crammed in the tiny shop when she arrived, she didn’t mind waiting, she thought to herself that it must be a sign that it’s a particularly good bakery and couldn’t help feeling a little smug knowing that this was an authentic Parisian experience. Finally it got to Bernie’s turn and she was afraid she might buckle under the sheer pressure of about 10 french people behind her all wanting their morning bread while she dithered over the croissants. ‘Uuhh, Je voudrais une baguette s’il vous plait?’ The man behind the counter nodded and handed over a fresh baguette which to her delight was still warm. Bernie could be restraint no longer and ended up ordering maybe a couple too many croissants, but she strolled back to the apartment with no regrets.   
The sight that greeted her upon the return made her smile, Kate was sitting at the counter, still in her pyjamas, with her head in her hands, clearly still a little tender from their foray into absinthe. She had succeeded in setting up the caffetiere for them both and had already started sipping her coffee which Bernie noticed she was having black this morning. ‘Good morning, sunshine!’ Bernie teased as she laid her wares out on the counter. The sight and smell of so many baked goods perked Kate up immediately. 

‘Berenice, you have excelled yourself.’ Kate said as she tore into the bread.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Bernie continue their Parisian adventures and meet someone new!
> 
> little content warning about coming out close to the end of the chapter ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so what we’ve learned here is that I’m bad at plot, in that there doesn’t seem to be one. But I really like writing Bernie and Kate’s dialogue, even though it’s not always true to character. Thankyou if you’re still sticking with it. I hope you’re enjoying, maybe one day something interesting will happen.

The rest of the day was spent wandering in Monmatre, a district Bernie had never ventured to but had heard so much about how beautiful and Bohemian it was. It was very different to the rest of Paris, it kind of felt like they had left the city completely. Kate explained that it was because Monmatre used to be a little town in its own right but then was merged into Paris. They wandered aimlessly for a few hours, stepping off the cobbled streets into little independent art galleries and boutiques when there was something particularly eye catching. Soon enough they were faced with the beauty of the sacré Coeur basilica parched on its hill. Already Bernie could see that there were masses of tourists on the grass and the many steps. 

‘It looks like a popular attraction’ said Bernie. 

‘That can’t be the queue for the basilica, I’ve never seen it so busy!’ Kate turned to her cousin, ‘let’s investigate!’ 

They took the funicular up to the top of the hill, neither being too keen on the however many hundred steps, and discovered the source of the excitement. Lining the square and walkways around the sacré coeur were various little tents each selling culinary wares. ‘A food festival!’ said Bernie excitedly! ‘Come on, I want a crepe!’

Kate followed with her eye on some macarons. They pushed their way through the crowds to look at the different products. Before long, Bernie was happily munching her way through the biggest crepe she had ever seen which had been slathered in Nutella. There was so much to see, every few steps something new and tempting to try, although neither of them were too keen on the strong smelling cheeses. Finally, Kate found a stall selling donuts, and reminded Bernie of when their parents took both families to Margate when they were small and they would eat donuts on the beach. Kate still couldn’t believe that her father had known about the existence of space-time travel and the best they’d gotten was Margate. She bought a bag of donuts anyways and they made their way to the grassy bank to sit. They managed to find a vantage point looking over the city of Paris. Bernie sighed at the beautiful view and pulled out her phone to snap a quick photo of the moment.

A little while later, satisfied that they had soaked up enough of the Monmatre atmosphere, the pair went in search of a bar serving something wet and alcoholic. They searched a few more streets, looking for something just right. Kate was certain that her legs would give in when Bernie spotted a rainbow flag hanging in the window of one particular establishment. She looked to Kate and then nodded towards the bar.

‘Ahhh, our people.’ Said Kate, earning a tut and an eye-roll in response from her cousin. ‘Have you ever been in a gay bar? She asked.

‘Erm no, not specifically, but I have been in a bar where there happened to be gay people if that counts?’

‘It doesn’t, come on, let’s go and pop your gay bar cherry,’ said Kate taking Bernie by the arm, ‘plus, I’m tired and parched.'

They stepped over the threshold, it was almost empty except for 3 blokes in the corner and the barmaid, who was wiping the bar down for probably the thousandth time today. She was younger than Bernie and Kate, but not my much. She had mousy brown hair which was drawn up into a ponytail, it didn’t quite match her eyes which were deep brown. Kate couldn’t help noting, then instantly berating herself when she compared them to Osgood’s. The barmaid smiled widely at the two women who were still standing awkwardly in the doorway and greeted them with a less formal ‘Salut’. Kate pushed Bernie further in and they picked up a drinks menu from off the bar, they studies the wines and eventually decided on the house white. 

‘Oh you’re English’, said the barmaid, revealing her own perfect English accent. 

‘Ah, yes, just here for a holiday,’ offered Bernie, ‘Do you live here?’

‘Yeah, I moved here about 9 years ago, from London, I came to teach English. I hated the job but love the city so…here I am… I’m Vanessa’. 

‘Bernie, and this is my cousin, Kate.’ Kate smiled and waved awkwardly. 

‘Cousins? I thought you looked alike but that wouldn’t have been my first guess. So, can I get you a drink? House white was it? I promise, this house wine doesn’t even taste like piss!’

Kate finally piped up, ‘Hah! That sounds just like something someone selling piss wine would say!’ 

Vanessa laughed whilst pouring the wine ‘So how long are you here?’ 

Bernie explained their travel passes and how they were planning on heading down to Lyon in a couple of days although nothing was booked yet. Vanessa gasped and commended them on their choice of city saying that on some grey days she’d trade Paris for Lyon in a heartbeat. Bernie resolved to get looking for some accommodation as soon as they got back to their current digs.

‘Have you been to a cabaret yet?’ seeing Bernie and Kate’s blank expressions, Vanessa continued, ‘there’s one tonight not too far from here. It’s not the moulin rouge but it’s pretty authentic, good music, scantily clad women… Might be right up your street? It was Kate’s turn to laugh, her cheeks were flushed too although that may have been the wine.

‘Maybe we should give it a go?’ said Kate as Bernie perused the flyer, clearly interested. 

‘Well I’ll be there, maybe a few friends too. Maybe see you there?  
___________________________________________________________________________

Later that evening they found themselves back on the metro on the way to watch the cabaret that Vanessa had told them about. Kate had chosen a crisp white shirt with black jeans and a floral scarf. She seemed fascinated by the tassels.

‘Stop fiddling with it!’ scolded Bernie, bringing Kate out of her thoughts. 

‘Sorry I was miles away.’   
‘Are you nervous about talking to the pretty lady?’ teased Bernie.

‘What? No! She said she was going with friends! We might not even see her!’ 

‘Calm down Casanova! I’ll be your wingman.’ 

\-------------------------------------------  
Eventually after a quick metro line change they reached their destination, the venue seemed quite bohemian yet classy enough, there was a cloakroom and then red velvet curtains which led to a staircase. The two descended the stairs into the club, noting the photos of famous club patrons and performers lining the walls. Upon entering the club itself they were greeted with classic French opulence. The ceiling, although it was low, was ornately decorated in a baroque style and adorned with no less than six chandeliers. Around the edges of the room were booths which were slightly more secluded than the normal tables and chairs. Despite offering a little more privacy they seemed to have an excellent view of the stage, Bernie noted that they were filling up quickly. Kate leaned against the bar and took surveyed the room. 

‘What are you drinking?’ she asked Bernie

‘Seeing as we’re at a cabaret, I suppose it should be a whiskey.’

‘Fine choice, dear cousin.’

Drinks in hand, they made their way to a table, not thinking themselves important enough for a booth. ‘Hey! House white!’ Came a voice. It was Vanessa. She was wearing a little more make-up than she was earlier but she her hair was still drawn up she beckoned the two women over to the booth she where she was sitting with a dark haired man who she introduced as Jean-Edern, who also worked at the bar where they had met earlier that day. ‘I’m so glad you could make it!’ she said, ‘You’re in for a real treat!’ she took Bernie and Kate in turn by the shoulders and gave them the traditional French cheek kisses. 

‘So do you come here often?’ asked Kate. 

‘Not really, maybe once or twice a month, it’s a great place but unfortunately bar work means unsociable hours.’ 

‘I feel you there’, said Bernie, ‘Working for the NHS is a bit like that. We’ll we’re a bit between jobs at the moment’ 

‘Hey! I’m not… just temporarily suspended.’

Vanessa gasped and leaned closer across the table, ‘Suspended?! What did you do? Something really bad.’

‘Hah, no! I’m a science bod. We’ve just had our funding cut off that’s all.’

Jean-Edern perked up, ‘A doctor and a scientist? Vanessa you could do very worse’

Vanessa pulled back, blushing, ‘much worse,’ she corrected, ‘I could do much worse’.

Jean-Edern waved his hand nonchalantly at the correction. Luckily, the awkward moment was saved by the piano music and the sound of the curtains opening. Taking the stage first was a singer, beautifully dressed in a twenties style flapper dress, dripping in jewels which Bernie assumed was costume jewellery. She also wore a fur stole over her shoulders, the authenticity of which Bernie could not be sure. She belted out French classics in the style of Edith Piaf and was actually very convincing. When she had finished her set, Bernie excused herself to get another round of drinks, leaving the trio seated.

‘Did you say you’d lived in London?’ asked Kate. Before Vanessa had chance to answer, Jean-Edern announced he was going outside for a cigarette.

‘Sorry about him, he can be a bit.. well… French I suppose. Yeah I was born in Islington and lived there for most of my life and then moved away for university. You?’

‘Oh, I grew up in Sussex. We moved around quite a lot at first though, my father had a military job. Bernie and I went to boarding school together, for a bit of stability I think. Then I studied at Cambridge and eventually gravitated to the big smoke.’ 

So you and Bernie were in the same school year? Being the same age you must be more like twins!

‘Hah! She wishes the same age! She’s a year older than me so I think you’ll find she’s the bad influence here!’ 

‘Speak of the devil!’ Vanessa laughed.

‘I thought my ears were burning’ said Bernie as she set the drinks back down on the table. Whiskeys for her and Kate again and a vodka tonic for Vanessa. ‘Sorry, I wasn’t sure what Jean-Edern was drinking.’

‘Ach don’t worry about him, he knows everyone here so he’ll probably bag a free one somewhere anyways.’ Sure enough Bernie looked back to the bar and saw him rubbing shoulders with some of the wait staff. 

Suddenly the lights dimmed and the curtains opened, again. Vanessa took Kates arm excitedly. ‘This is the best part! Look!’

Kate moved closer to hear what Vanessa was saying over the music, it turned out that Jean Edern wasn’t the only one with connections. Her lips were almost against Kate’s ear as she pointed out various performers she knew either from the bar or from the little Monmatre community they had, indeed one of the dancers who was in that moment holding her leg above her head taught Vanessa’s yoga class. 

Bernie finally managed to tear her eyes away from the dancing, the whooping and the skirt lifting and was not surprised to see how close to see how close her cousin was with their new friend. She just hoped that she wouldn’t be third wheeling them all the way back to their air bnb… She sighed and pulled her phone out of her bag, she was surprised to see a message from Cameron in response to their ‘photo shoot’ outside the Lourve. 'Looking good Madre. Hope Auntie Katie is keeping you in order.'  
She looked at the cosy scene before her and snorted before replying. 'Hah! Fat chance! Wish you were here! Xx'

The dancers filed off stage to prepare for their second number. ‘Im going to get some air’ said Kate suddenly. Without waiting for a reply she made for the door leaving Bernie bemused and Vanessa a little crestfallen. 

‘Everything okay?’ Bernie mouthed across the table. Vanessa smiled and nodded whilst taking a sip of her Vodka soda, but when Kate hadn’t returned by the beginning of the next number, Bernie thought she had better check up on her cousin. ‘Sorry, do you mind if I just leave my drink for a second? I’d better check Kate hasn’t got lost?’

‘Of course, see you in a bit.’

Bernie nodded, unsure of what had happened to cause Kate’s swift exit . She sound her outside, halfway through a cigarette. ‘Hey, whats up? What happened there?’

Kate sighed sand shrugged, ‘Nothing, I.. I just… I just got a little, not freaked out.. Just startled I guess.’ 

‘Oh come on its not like she caught you like a deer in headlights!’

‘No, I know, I just all of a sudden questioned what I was doing, and she leand in to kiss me and I guess I just needed a moment.’

‘Oh.’

‘I'm not sure if I like her because I like her or whether it’s because, she reminds me a little bit of someone who I actually like.’

'Osgood?'

Kate nodded.

‘You should go and see her. When we get back. Its probably better coming from you. Even if she did have the same feelings for you, that’s not exactly something you admit to your boss is it? Think about it.’ 

'But you-'

'Me and serena were equals Kate, its totally different.'

Kate sighed again, ‘ I suppose we should go back in.’

‘or we could just grab our coats and do a runner.’ 

‘Bernie, we can’t do that they’ve been so nice.’ 

‘Maybe she pulls this move on everyone.’

‘Wow, thanks!’ 

‘Ok… Let’s just say you’re coming down with a migraine and go.’  
_______  
Less than an hour later, the two were tucked up in their little Parisian beds but Kate still felt restless.‘Did you ever suspect you were gay? When we were…not kids, but you know younger.’ She said into the darkness. She waited for Bernie’s reply, she knew she was awake. Bernie rolled onto her back. 

‘Yes.’ 

‘Did you tell anyone?’

‘Yes.’ 

‘When? Who? What happened?’

Bernie sighed, ‘I told my mum. When I was seventeen. Id kissed a girl at school… and, I don’t know I thought it was really going to be okay.’

‘Who!?’

‘Kate! It doesn’t matter who, it was over as quickly as it begun. Anyways, mum ha d taken me out in the car to practice for my driving test, I don’t know why I thought that was a good time to tell her, whilst operating heavy machinery but I did…I’ 

‘What did she say?’

Bernie sighed and shook her head, she swallowed hard before replying, ‘She didn’t say anything for about a minute, then she said I was selfish. She said I hadn’t thought about how it would affect everyone else, you know, what people would think, maybe my brother would get bullied at school for having a gay sister. She was crying it was awful, I felt awful.’

‘I had no idea, Bernie I’m sorry, I… I didn’t know it was so difficult.’ 

‘It’s done now. She forbade me from ever speaking about it ever again, I wasn’t to dare telling dad or anyone else. I was terrified of being thrown out.’

‘So you carried on and married Marcus.’

‘Yep, the first man who asked. He was nice enough, it didn’t really matter.’

‘Do you think she felt bad? Knowing that in all honestly you probably weren’t happy?’

‘Mmm, no, I imagine she died thinking she was right all along.’

‘Hah! I wonder what she would have thought of Serena.’

‘I reckon Serena would have told her exactly where to go! It doesn’t matter now though.’ 

‘Have you not heard from her?’ 

‘Nope, it’s okay though, I had a really nice evening.’ 

Kate smiled at her cousin in the dim light her heart hurt thinking about young Bernie, ‘It is okay, her loss. You’ll find someone amazing, who loves you slippers and all’.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A just a short one!  
> Let me know what you think!

Waking the next morning to light pouring through the window, Kate sat up in bed to see her cousin already awake and busy with something on her phone.   
‘What are you doing?’   
‘Good morning sunshine! I’m just looking at our options. There are loads of good train links from here, Brussels, Bruges, Amsterdam, Lyon.’  
‘I think we should stick with the plan and head to Lyon.’  
‘Mmmm, okay, well there’s a fast train there this afternoon if that’s okay, its 2 and a half hours so we should be there early evening.’  
‘Oh, wow’   
‘The only thing is that I looked before and i cant find a decent air bnb, we might have to think about a hostel..’   
Kate groaned and grimaced, ‘uhhhh, okay. We can do it! We can slum it.’  
‘ok, well there’s one in the old town for 16 euros a night, how does that sound? Do you want to look at the photos?’   
Kate felt around on the nightstand for her glasses and held her hand out for Bernie’s phone, ‘show me.’ The flicked through the half a dozen photos which showed dorm rooms with bunkbeds and shared bathrooms, ‘yep, looks like a hostel to me! I’d say just book it. As long as I can have the top bunk.. Hey it might take you back to your army days! Here you can use my card to book it if you like, my stuff is nearer.’   
‘No, it’s okay, my card details are saved anyways... Okay so, our train is in 5 hours. I’ll put some coffee on and we can see if there’s anything else we want to see.’ Said Bernie, kicking her duvet off.  
‘Mmm, I think I’m all Paris-ed out but maybe we can find a gallery or something?’   
‘Ugh I know what you mean, I know we’re on holiday bit is it really wrong that I just want to stay in?’   
Kate laughed, ‘No, we could see what French TV has to offer? Or I brought my laptop, we could watch a film? I actually just started a Netflix series, I don’t mind watching the first episode again with you.’  
‘Sounds good. Maybe we should have a tidy up here too.’  
‘yeah.. you could erm… Put the bin out.’ Kate stifled a cackle.  
‘Low blow Tiger.’ Warned Bernie, setting 2 cups of coffee down on the little table while Kate fired up her macbook.   
‘Maybe you’ve already seen it.’  
‘Ugh as long as it’s not drag race again, Dom made me watch some with him and I’ve never felt less qualified to be gay.’   
Kate laughed again, ‘I must confess I’ve never ventured down that particular rabbit hole. I prefer my drag queens in a seedy London backstreet thankyou very much. Anyways’, Kate continued ignoring Bernie’s raised eyebrows, ‘you can choose between Sex Education with Gillian Anderson, where she plays a sex therapist, or Marco Polo.’   
‘I choose Peep Show’   
‘Or we could just watch Peep Show for the literal thousandth time.’ Kate sighed typing it in to the search bar.  
‘Ach you’re the best Tiger! Isn’t it weird that Olivia Coleman used to be on Peep Show and now shes scooping up awards in Hollywood’   
‘Yeah, Oh this is so noughties, but it’s never not funny!’   
‘I know! I do feel like I missed a lot of this, the show and era though, being away for so long. I never saw Peep Show first time round, only repeats.’   
‘I bet Marcus never found it funny, did he?’  
‘No, but he did always laugh at the other one… the computer one with Richard Ayoade.’  
‘Oh the IT crowd’   
‘That’s the one!’ Bernie pointed at her in affirmation  
‘Bernie your pop culture brain is abysmal, and you can’t always blame it on the army. At this rate you’ll never make my pub quiz team!’   
Bernie gasped in mock offence, ‘you know my talents lie elsewhere! Do you quiz often?’   
‘No, well, when we have time. Its just me and Osgood and a few others from work.’  
‘Do you have a team name’ asked Bernie mischievously.  
‘No.’   
‘I bet you do.’   
‘It was Osgood’s idea.’  
‘What is it?!’   
‘It’s… Les Quizerables’   
‘Brilliant. That is absolutely tragic.’ Laughed Bernie  
‘Erm It’s not tragic when we absolutely clean up every time!’ Bernie was laughing like an asthmatic seal now, until Kate kicked her across the settee. ‘It’s not funny!’  
‘It is a bit!’  
‘Okay, what do you NHS folk do for fun?’  
‘Well normally we just drink… Or sometimes there's Karaoke.’  
‘Oh please tell me you don’t sing!’   
‘I have been known to on occasion, after a wine, or six. Serena’s the real star though, she sounds like a real professional. ‘  
‘Professional bar singer, classy.’   
‘You know what I mean, like off one of those old tapes or vinyls Uncle Alistair used to have that he inherited from before the war.’  
‘hmm, I actually think they’re still on the attic. Or wait, they might be in storage.’   
‘I know that feeling, half my life must be in storage.’  
‘When dad died I couldn’t bring myself to throw anything away. There must be hundreds of records and newspapers. Turns out, bit of a hoarder.’  
‘Hah!’


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short one because i've had a rubbish day at work.  
> Contains: Mama wolfe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to people who suggested things on tumblr! I cant wait to write it in!

A few hours later, after leaving Beatrice’s little flat exactly as they found it, the pair found themselves at Gare du Nord waiting for their train. ‘Okay, this is us! So we should get in to Lyon Part-Dieu at 18.10. I don’t think I’ll ever get over double decker trains.’ Said Bernie as the train doors opened.  
‘No, me neither, let’s go top deck! Although, I don’t think we’ll catch much scenery, unless you like train tracks.’  
An hour in to the journey, Bernie was awoken by a screaming child, she turned to see if Kate had also registered the noise but her face was pressed against the window in slumber and her headphones were still firmly in place. Bernie peered around the edge of the seat in front of her to locate the source of the noise. It was a young couple struggling with a baby, she’s always been bad at guessing how old children were but the little girl in question couldn’t have been older than Guinevere. She noticed the mother was becoming more and more red faced, perhaps because of the sheer effort it was taking to calm the infant in a stuffy train carriage or perhaps it was the embarrassment of the very public scene. Bernie saw a business man tut and roll his eyes and therefore assumed it was the latter. She smiled at the young lady sympathetically, remembering all the meltdowns Charlotte had been prone to as a toddler, particularly in the supermarket.  
10 minutes later, the child showed no signs of relenting and Bernie could feel the tension in the carriage. She knew she had never been the model of a perfect parent, indeed her own children had barely stopped resenting her, but she couldn’t watch the young lady struggle any longer, and clearly her fellow passengers weren’t keen on stepping in any time soon. She planned what she wanted to say in French and consulted her trusty phrasebook, the poor lady looked mortifies as Bernie approached, probably expecting a lecturing about how her child was disturbing everyone. ‘Ummm,’ Bernie searched her brain for the words she’d just rehearsed but all she could do was gesticulate wildly, as seemed to be her linguistic style, firstly towards herself, then to the baby. ‘Err, vous voulez que..ehhh, que je la prends? Pour un moment? Pour aider? She asked nervously.  
The young mother struggled for words over her child’s cries ‘je suis tellement désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe!’  
‘Ah, it’s okay it’s okay!’ said Bernie waving her hands, indicating that the Lady should remain calm and that she was here to help. ‘I can uhh… Je peux la prendre.’ She said continuing to gesticulate towards the screaming baby. The mother, after initially seeming unsure about Bernie’s intention, handed her daughter over into Bernie’s arms and thanked her profusely before telling her the baby’s name was Noemie. ‘Ahh, tres belle! Je suis Bernie,’ she said settling the baby on her hip, ‘Ehh, erm,’ she gestured to the train aisle indicating that she was going to walk up and down the carriage in an effort to calm Noemie. The Woman nodded, clearly moved by Bernie’s act of kindness, nay mercy, and slumped back into her seat, breathing a sigh of relief.  
Bernie had made it into the vestibule, making sure to give dirty looks to the people who had so clearly judged the struggling mother. She wiped away the big fat tears rolling down Noemie’s face with her thumb and took her over to the little window in the train door. ‘There now,’ she cooed as the baby began to catch her breath from wailing, ‘maybe you just needed a change of scene, it’s no fun being all cooped up is it?’ Ever the medic, Bernie checked the little girl over for signs of anything that could be causing her pain, once she was satisfied there was nothing to worry about she continued to bounce Noemie on her hip. Her soft tones caused the baby to laugh and reach up to grab Bernie’s hair. ‘Ouch!,’ said Bernie easily taking the two chubby baby fists in one hand. ‘Good hair I know but I’d quite like to keep it on my head thankyou! After a while, Noemie became like a dead weight on her hip, she brought her into both arms causing baby to grizzle the change, ‘its okay, im just giving my arm a little rest, im a bit out of practice okay’, she said remembering the cherished few hours she spent with Guinivere and before that Charlotte and Cameron.  
‘Making friends?’ Bernie looked up at the sound of Kate’s voice as she too stepped into the vestibule.  
‘Something like that’ she replied.  
‘I wasn’t sure where you’d gone’  
‘Oh well. This one was threatening to perforate everyone’s eardrums and her poor mum was having a nightmare so I said I’d take her for a while.’  
‘Such a hero.  
‘You slept through it’  
‘No I didn’t! I can’t have!’  
‘You did Kate, you were open-mouthed against the window’  
‘What can I say, travelling with you exhausts me’  
Bernie looked the little girl in her arms who was now clutching her scarf. ‘looks like she’s worn herself out.’  
‘Bless, she’s a cutie’  
‘Do you miss yours?’  
‘Of course, im not sure if I miss them being that small. I don’t know if I worry about them more now they’re out in the world than I did when they were tiny.’  
‘I know what you mean,’ Bernie nodded in agreement ‘I don’t think we’ll ever stop.’  
‘I see Gordy quite often, with him still being in London, we sometimes have lunch together. But I miss Artie every day. Why did he have to go to university in bloody Edinburgh?!’  
‘I’ve heard its lovely.’  
‘Well it’s certainly far! I text him every day and he mostly replies. We mostly just exchange memes’.  
‘What’s a meme?’  
Kate tutted, ‘You know like a funny photo or video from the internet? Never mind. What about you and yours?’  
‘mm, okay I think. Cameron and I are good again, he gets it. I hear from him maybe once or twice a week but he must be so busy, bless him. Med school doesn’t leave much time for social calls.’  
‘And Charlie?’  
Bernie shrugged, ’I haven’t heard from her in ages, Cam lets me know she’s still alive and that about it. I wonder if her and Gordy ever see each other being in London… Will you ask him?  
‘Of course.’ Kate took a deep breath, ‘you should take sleeping beauty back to her parents. We should be there in 15 minutes.’  
‘Brilliant, I’m starving.’  
‘Same, should we go to the hostel first then?’  
‘Probably best, there’ll be loads of places to eat in the old town I think. Come on then,’ she whispered to the now sleeping Noemie, ‘Let’s take you back to mum.’  
After what seemed like 10 minutes of thankyous from Noemie’s parents and Bernie awkwardly insisting it was perfectly fine, the train pulled into Lyon Part-Dieu.


End file.
